


Let Us Be Three Tonight

by sorrywhatever



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: AU, Multi, PWP, Smoaking billionaires, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrywhatever/pseuds/sorrywhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This tension that's been building between the three of them? Tonight it finally explodes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Us Be Three Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I dedicate this to all the lovely ladies in the Smoaking Billionaires Network on tumblr. Thank you for encouraging me to write the smuttiest smut I can imagine! Un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

The first time it happened they were a little bit drunk -- more on each other’s company than the one or two drinks they’d shared earlier -- and laughing and stumbling into her apartment when Felicity turned suddenly, not expecting Tommy to be so close behind her. Their noses nearly bumped, they were that close, but instead of stepping back and making space, he snaked his arm around her waist and caught her mouth in a kiss. 

Later, she’d think that she should have panicked or turned away or laughed it off, chalking it up to alcohol or stress release or something. But she didn’t hesitate, not even for a second, instantly opening her mouth to him, letting his tongue slide into her mouth, tasting bourbon and something that was just, intoxicatingly, Tommy. He moaned, nipping at her lush bottom lip, and Felicity chased that sound, searching his mouth, licking his lips. God, Tommy was a really, really good kisser. What was that incredible thing he was doing with his tongue? He had clearly earned every bit of his reputation.

After a moment he stepped back, and Felicity felt like a bucket of cold water had been poured on her. She was nervous to look up at him, afraid that she’d see regret or even worse, apology. Some version of ‘you’re not who I want, this was a mistake’. But what she saw instead turned her blood to pure fire. Heat and lust and his blue eyes were nearly black; the pupils blown wide with desire. 

Felicity held her breath, waiting, knowing that this would change everything. Seconds passed, and then they both heard it at the same time and turned their heads, almost comically in sync, to watch Oliver walk through the door. 

He started talking, about to relive a funny story from earlier in the night, when he suddenly sensed the tension in the room. He looked between the two of them, searching their faces. Felicity thought for sure he’d see guilt or confusion, because really, what was happening here? She’d been dancing around the two of them for so long now. She was confused. But she didn’t want to feel guilty. She shouldn’t feel guilty. So what if she wanted both of them?

And then something unspoken passed between Tommy and Oliver, and Oliver’s eyes grew suddenly dark, too. He stalked over to them, sliding his hands around both of their waists before licking his lips. She heard Tommy’s breath catch and she licked her own lips in response. 

“What did I miss?” Oliver asked, quiet and low, his eyes lingering on her mouth before he tipped his head closer to hers and took her breath away with a kiss. 

Time seemed to stand still for a little while after that. It was the push and pull of three bodies, rubbing and kissing and sucking and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Felicity had ever experienced in her life. 

Sure, she’d dreamt of kissing them, both of them, but never in her wildest dreams did she think she’d be kissing them both at the same time. 

Oliver kissed her for awhile, his hand rubbing up her back to thread his fingers through the hair at the base of her skull, his tongue tracing her teeth and sucking on her lips until they were red and swollen. 

Tommy gave just as well, angling his body behind hers so that he could pull the collar of her shirt aside and suck on her neck. The intensity of all the sensations made her go weak in the knees, literally, but luckily she was pinned very tightly between them -- Oliver’s hard body in front of her and Tommy’s strong arms behind her, wrapped around her waist and holding her up.

It was like she could feel every inch of both of them, Tommy’s scruff rubbing her shoulder and Oliver’s hands now roaming her body and pinching at her breasts. They were both hard, she could feel them rubbing into her, and she rocked her hips forward and back, chasing down glorious friction for both of them. 

Oliver’s lips left hers and with eyes heavily lidded with lust she watched as he captured Tommy’s lips in an insanely hot kiss. Oliver groaned into Tommy’s mouth and she’d swear she felt them both twitch and grow harder in their pants as their hips surged forward into her at the same time, grinding into her body.

Then Tommy was spinning her around in his arms and lifting her onto the kitchen counter, suddenly between her legs and putting pressure right where she wanted it, pushing himself against her. He kissed her deeply, inching her skirt up her legs, while Oliver stood to the side, unbuttoning her blouse and working it off her arms. 

Tommy worked his hands up her thighs, brushing his thumb against her clit, and the sensation through her soaked panties was so intense she bit her lip in a long moan. 

She knew it wouldn’t take long for her to come like this, ‘cause _wow_ Tommy was also really good with his hands, but this didn’t seem like the right spot for this. She pushed gently on his chest, momentarily breaking the spell they were all under. She could see uncertainty cloud Tommy’s eyes, but she cupped his cheek with her hand and whispered into his ear, “Let’s go to the bedroom,” all while keeping intense eye contact with Oliver. 

She wiggled to the edge of the counter, dropping down to her feet and grabbing both their hands to lead them to her bedroom. Neither of them put up a fight, so she flicked on the switch to the hanging lamp she’d anchored over her bed, the tiny lights casting them in a soft glow. She stepped out of her high heels and shimmied her skirt down her legs until she was standing before them in nothing but her navy lace bra and panties. 

She could still see the hunger in their eyes and the very noticeable bulges in their pants, so she walked up to both of them, rubbing them at the same time and hearing them groan in stereo around her. 

“You two are seriously overdressed,” she said, her voice breathy and low. 

“Felicity,” Oliver said, his voice gruff and somehow deeper than she’d ever heard it. “Are you sure? I didn’t think any of us had that much to drink, but I want you to be sure.”

The way he looked at her, with such earnestness and longing made her heart constrict. The idea of both of them was insanely hot, but the truth is none of them would even be considering this if there wasn’t already a ton of emotional attachment between all of them. If it took a lot of trust to enter into a sexual relationship with one person, well it took more than double that to try it with two other people. And she trusted them both implicitly with so much more than just her body.

“Oliver, I’m not drunk. Not even a little bit. I want this,” she reassured them both.

With that, Oliver quickly tugged his henley over his head while Tommy started unbuttoning his shirt. A playful quality had seeped into their actions, a lightness around the haze of lust that they were all floating in. Felicity grabbed Oliver’s jeans at the waist, working her fingers inside the band to flick open the button and let down his zipper. He groaned at the feel of her hand brushing against his straining erection, sucking in a deep breath when she reached inside to rub her thumb over the precum beading at the tip.

Oliver pulled Tommy closer to them by tugging at his waistband, making quick work of Tommy’s pants as well. He pulled Tommy’s body flush to them, grabbing his ass and eliciting a curse from Tommy that he muffled by biting into Felicity’s shoulder.

Left only in their underwear, Felicity pulled them towards the bed, and Tommy quickly pushed up to the top of the bed, resting his back on the headboard and gathering Felicity into his arms so that she straddled his lap.

Oliver came up behind Felicity, and fuck if feeling so much of their skin rubbing against her own wasn’t driving her nearly crazy. Her thighs bracketed Tommy’s and she rubbed down on his cock, the thin barrier of their underwear barely doing anything to dampen the sensation.

Oliver reached around her, pushing her underwear to the side to slide one calloused finger against her clit. She bucked her hips at the intense feeling of having him touching her right where she wanted, wrapping her arms around Tommy’s neck and kissing him deeply. Tommy reached around her back, unclasping her bra, and all she could feel was the skin of their chests against her bare skin and their hearts beating in time against her own. 

Oliver continued to work her with his fingers, slowly sliding a finger inside of her while continuing to rub her with his thumb. 

The delicious slide of them above and around and beneath her had her writhing in their arms. Her breasts we incredibly taut and sensitive, her hard nipples rubbing against Tommy’s chest every time Oliver pumped his finger inside her. She rocked her hips, riding his hand and grinding it down against Tommy’s cock beneath her and pushing her ass into Oliver’s erection behind her with every thrust.

She turned her head, panting for air, and Oliver leaned in to capture her lips in a deep kiss. Tommy sucked hard on her neck, right above her collarbone and she fell apart on Oliver’s hand, her orgasm drenching her thighs and causing both men to catch their breath as they watched her and worked her through it.

Once the tremors stopped wracking her body, Oliver moved behind her, grabbing her hips and flipping her so that she was laying down on her back on the bed beside Tommy. Oliver straddled her legs and hooked his fingers into her panties, drawing them down her legs before coming back up push her legs open with his hands. Felicity held her breath as he ducked down, rubbing his scruff against her inner thigh and licking her, sucking on her clit only briefly, but it was enough to make her thighs start to shake again.

"I've been dying to taste you," he said quietly, his cheek resting on her thigh. "For so, so long," and his head dipped down for one more long lick up her slit.

Tommy groaned beside her, watching them, and Felicity reached over to kiss him just as Oliver sat back up to start to push Tommy’s boxer briefs down his legs. Felicity lost track of Oliver for a minute after that, but when Tommy cursed and sucked in a harsh breath, she looked down to see Oliver licking up the length of Tommy’s cock before sucking gently on the head. His eyes locked with hers and fuck if it didn’t make her clit throb like his lips were still around her.

Oliver moved up the bed, spooning behind Felicity so that she was lying flush between them. He’d shucked his own boxers at some point, and she turned to kiss him. They lay like that for a minute just kissing and exploring each others now naked bodies. 

Eventually Tommy pulled her up on top of him, rolling her so that she straddled his hips. Felicity braced her hands on his abs, rocking slowly on top of his cock and enjoying the friction and the view as Oliver pulled Tommy’s mouth to his, kissing him hard. 

Felicity started to feel a bit unsure, because, yes, she did want both of them, but what exactly was the proper etiquette for a threesome? But then she realized she was in bed with two gorgeous men and she was worried about etiquette? Her ridiculousness made her laugh, which made her bounce on top of Tommy, which actually felt kind of amazing as the head of his cock rubbed against her clit. They both moaned at the feeling, but her small laugh also caught Tommy's attention, causing him to still and turn to her. 

Rubbing his hand up her thigh, he smiled up at her.

“You ok?” he asked, clearly concerned for her. Which was so, so sweet. And so Tommy. And also totally unnecessary.

“Oh yeah,” she smiled a little shyly. “Just trying to figure out the, uh, mechanics of this….” her voice trailed off. 

Tommy quirked an eyebrow at her, a mischievous glint in his eye. 

“Hmmm, well, maybe you could stay there? And Ollie, maybe you could get behind her?”

Oliver swiftly moved to the foot of the bed, grabbing a foil packet the pocket of his discarded pants on his way. 

He pressed up against her back and all Felicity could feel was the heat radiating off both their bodies. She turned her head to catch Oliver’s lips in a searing kiss, slowly rubbing against Tommy and feeling him twitch and curse beneath her.

“Fuuuuuuck, that is so hot!” he said, grasping Felicity’s hips and swiveling his hips so he ground against her twice more before slowly inching her body down so that she was angled at a better position for Oliver to touch her.

She could hear Oliver behind her, unwrapping the condom, and a moment later she felt him at her entrance, his fingers rubbing her clit and slowly spreading her open. Felicity bent low so she could kiss Tommy and slowly Oliver started to enter her. Felicity cried out, moaning into Tommy’s shoulder, completely overwhelmed by how full he made her feel and how surprised and happy she was that this situation didn’t feel anything but comfortable and right. 

Oliver leaned over her back, rubbing one hand down her shoulder and whispering urgently in her ear, “Just…. don’t move. Just give me a second,” and the thought of Oliver so close to losing control made heat pool low in her belly and her pussy clench. “Felicity,” he groaned out, digging his fingers into her hips to keep her still. 

Soon he began to move inside her, slowly at first to help her adjust to his size and the position they were in, suspended over Tommy. He was sort of pinned under them, but from the look on his face he wasn’t unhappy about his position. Her breasts rubbed against Tommy’s chest with every thrust from Oliver and Tommy moved his hand to her thigh so that his thumb could rub her clit. A few times Tommy’s thumb rubbed lower, pushing against Oliver as he pumped inside of her, eliciting a shout from Oliver that Tommy _really_ seemed to enjoy.

Each thrust from Oliver pushed her body into Tommy, but Felicity wanted to be able to touch him, too. This was hot as hell, but also a little frustrating. Tommy’s cock rubbed against her stomach, but she couldn’t reach him while Oliver was pounding into her this way.

She lowered one elbow down, sucking on Tommy’s pecs and licking across his nipple, which earned her a very satisfying hiss. His eyes were wide and he was clearly enjoying the view, but she really wanted to see him come, and with the way they were both touching her she knew she wouldn’t last much longer.

“Tommy,” she whispered, and his eyes snapped to hers, pupils blown wide with lust. “Tommy, touch yourself, please. I want to watch you come with us.”

Oliver heard them and he groaned, biting on his lower lip as he watched his best friend start to get himself off beneath them while he fucked Felicity from behind. She pushed herself back up to her hands, tipping her head back to kiss Oliver again.

After a minute he broke away from her lips, gasping for breath as his pace quickened. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” he groaned, lifting Felicity up slightly higher so he could band his arm around her and thrust up into her deeper.

She looked down, watching as Tommy’s hand worked itself quicker and quicker over his cock and gasping as he reached up to pinch one of her nipples with his free hand. It only took a minute in the new position for Felicity to completely fall apart around Oliver and she came with a scream, shaking and quivering in his arms. 

Oliver pumped inside her twice more before his body stilled, buried deep inside her as he groaned in her ear and throbbed his own release. 

Tommy couldn’t take his eyes off of either of them as he stroked himself through a mindblowingly hard orgasm, his cock pulsing hard and fast in his hand. He gasped for air, his lungs burning from the fucking inferno that was being with the two of them. 

Felicity’s eyes were glued to his body, clearing enjoying watching him blow his load, and after her breathing returned to normal and they’d all come back to at least a few of their senses, she leaned over slowly, licking her lips, and whispering in his ear, loud enough for Oliver to hear, “Next time, I want you inside me.”

Fuck if it didn’t make Tommy instantly half hard again, but luckily there’d be time enough for them to explore each other’s bodies in all the ways they wanted later. Because the three of them together? Just endless possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow there are a lot of body parts to keep track of with three people. Hope I did them all justice (the characters and the body parts). I just love all three characters so much, I really want them in a happy, satisfying relationship together. Since I guess stealing titles from songs is my thing now, the title for this one comes from Interpol's "No I in Threesome." 
> 
> Oh, and I'm "sorrywhatever" on tumblr, too. Come say hi, prompt me, whatever.


End file.
